1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wood processors and more specifically it relates to a wood processor attachment for skid steer loader for efficiently cutting and splitting logs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Wood processors have been in use for years. Typically, wood processors are comprised of various configurations. Wood processors may be manufactured to cut logs, split logs or both. Wood processors can be very useful, in that it would generally take an individual a long time and require a lot of manual effort to cut and split the amount of logs generally processed by the wood processor.
There have been known to be wood processors that both cut and split logs. However, many of these prior wood processors are positioned upon a trailer which may decrease maneuverability. This can especially be a problem in areas such as in the woods or at construction sites because of the many nearby obstacles (i.e. trees, materials, etc.) and the need to maneuver around such obstacles.
Other wood processors that both cut and split logs may be very large in size, which generally makes the wood processor inefficient and/or costly. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved wood processor attachment for skid steer loader for efficiently cutting and splitting logs.